


That One Owl City Song (...Five Hundred is Close to Ten Million, Right?)

by embalmer56, sadistically_sweet



Series: The 'Co-' Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Ethically questionable night lights, Fluff, Little Jawn, Little Sherlock, Non-Sexual Age Play, mail-order insects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmer56/pseuds/embalmer56, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistically_sweet/pseuds/sadistically_sweet
Summary: Mycroft has a shipment of fireflies sent in and set them free in the greenhouse.





	That One Owl City Song (...Five Hundred is Close to Ten Million, Right?)

"Pre'y," Jawn cooed at the fireflies. He sat next to Mycroft on the bench outside the greenhouse.

The British government himself held a large mason jar of fireflies aloft for Jawn to see. The little Doctor snuggled closer and pointed at one of the tiny bugs walking up the glass. "F'wys?"

"In a manner of speaking." Mycroft offered the jar to Jawn to hold but the little Doctor simply buried his hands in his lap and shook his head.

"No f'ank you."

"They aren't going to hurt you, Jawn," Mycroft explained patiently, but he moved the jar back just the same.

"I know," Jawn mumbled.

Sherlock bounded up to them with another jar full of the little insects clasped in his hands, while they crawled and flashed repeatedly. "I gots more!" he babbled, wide-eyed and out of breath.

"You did...I think you've caught every single one."

Sherlock nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh! All'em!" He held up the jar like a grand prize; "We keep them, My'coff?"

Jawn looked up at Mycroft, distressed.

"...We can keep them here in the greenhouse."

Jawn looked relieved.

"Can we take some of 'em home? They is a awesome ni' light."

"Don't you think they'd be happier here with their brothers and sisters?" Mycroft gave Jawn's shoulder a squeeze but the little Doctor was looking at the bugs with new eyes. "Ni' li'?"

"Uncle Greg just gave you a new night light."

"Yea." Sherlock looked longingly at the jar full of flickering lights. "Catch 'em 'gain?"

"Of course. Open the jars and let them loose, then you can catch them again." Mycroft handed his jar to Sherlock and watched him bounce into the greenhouse.

Jawn leaned forward and watched Sherlock go through the greenhouse door, where he disappeared through the thick leaves of several different species of trees and bushes that would never have a hope of surviving the natural climate outside.

Mycroft looked down and gave him a nudge with his elbow. "Why don't you go watch?"

Jawn sat back and shook his head...just because he thought they were pretty behind glass, didn't mean that he wanted to be anywhere nearby when they were all set loose.

"They're lovelier when they fly." Mycroft stood up and held out his hand, waiting for Jawn to take it. "We'll go watch together."

Jawn stared at his hand before taking it tentatively and allowing himself to be pulled up.

"We can stay close to the door in case you'd like to leave." Mycroft reassured as he let them into the greenhouse. Sherlock was standing at one of the long tables, unscrewing the first jar. He squeaked in delight as the lid came off and a dozen tiny fire flies made their way out of the jar. Jawn gasped and took a half step forward, never letting go of Mycroft's hand.

"Would you like to open the second jar?"

Jawn looked up at Mycroft, and then back at the jar, and bit the tip of his finger.

"They don' bite, Jawn!" Sherlock said excitedly, and to demonstrate, shook some of the stragglers in the jar out into his hand. The little black beetle-looking insects crawled around for a moment, then started to take off one by one, flashing their bums.

"I can promise you they don't bite," Mycroft said as he took a step back, behind Jawn, and nudged him forward. "You'd better hurry, before Sherlock sets them loose all by himself."

"I do it." Jawn stepped forward, tugging Mycroft along behind him. Sherlock held onto the last jar with both hands while Jawn used his free hand to slowly twist off the lid. When the lid was loose, he snatched it off and hid behind Mycroft.

"Look, Jawn." Mycroft tugged the little Doctor from behind him to see the bugs flying out of the jar.

Sherlock giggled and bounced on his bottom. "See, see, see?! They 'lectric bugs!"

"It's a chemical reaction, Sherlock."

"They's 'lectric," Sherlock emphasised and while they were still swarming around, he quickly reached out and cupped his hands around one. "Y'ook, Jawn, see!" he said, hurrying over to show him.

Jawn peeped one eye around Mycroft's shoulder to look into Sherlock's outstretched hands. "'Lectric?"

"Yup. They butts is 'lectric!"

Jawn shifted forward, studying the little bug crawling over Sherlock's hands. "Why the butts?"

"You would get stuck on that bit, wouldn't you." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"I dun' know. Bu' is cool." Sherlock shifted his hands so the little bug would keep crawling.

"I've seen your bums glow, too," Mycroft said, raising one eyebrow.

"My'cooooffff!" Sherlock groaned.

"Well, you wanted to talk about bums..."

"N'ah ours'es!"

"But you have such flashy little bottoms, just like the fireflies."

"My!!!"

"Don't shout, Sherlock."

While the two brothers squabbled, Jawn tentatively reached out to touch the bug crawling across the back of Sherlock's hand, and went stock still as it decided his finger made a nice bridge.

"Oh," Jawn cooed as the little bug lit up its bum. "Pre'y. My'coff y'ook how pre'y."

Mycroft and Sherlock paused mid-snipe to turn to the little doctor.

"I f'ink his name is G'eg."

"Gregory is an excellent name for this bug friend."

"G'eg bum glows?" Sherlock tipped his head, not looking away from the little bug stretch its wings and take off into the dark of the green house.

"Bye bye, G'eg! Bye bye." Jawn waved at the little bug friend. "What a' other ones names?"

"Do you want to sit and name all five hundred of them?"

Sherlock looked back at his brother, surprised. "Five hun'red? Rea'yee?"

"You have to order them in bulk."

"We can have fi'e hunner G'egs," Jawn said, and tugged on Mycroft's sleeve. "I catch some, My'coff?"

"Of course you can. Just be very careful not to squish them."

"Won'd s'keesh."

"Good lad. Have fun."


End file.
